


The Office - Double Date

by pyrofanity



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrofanity/pseuds/pyrofanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam teaches Michael a lesson after he dumps her mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office - Double Date

Author’s Note: Hello again readers! Pyrofanity here back with yet another The Office story. This one is based off of the episode from season 6 called Double Date which is the 9th episode of that season. 

As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Feel free to leave a comment or send me a PM. I make sure to read all of them and respond when I can. Requests are also welcome. If you have a specific Office episode that you would like to see take a sexual turn, give me some details and I will try to writer it. I also don’t mind requests for other celeb stories and TV show stories. Another show I would definitely write about someday is Parks and Rec in case there are any fans of that show reading.

I hope you enjoy this story! Happy Reading!

 

The Office: Double Date

Pam was sitting at her desk working in a huff after the disastrous lunch double date that she, Jim, and Michael had just returned from. They had dropped her distraught mother off at her house following Michael’s sudden break-up with her and Pam was pissed. More pissed than she had been in a really long time. Probably since Jim left Scranton without telling her following their first kiss.

She has just started to finally get used to Michael having a relationship with her mother. That is not to say that she was happy about it, but after seeing how he treated her prior to breaking up with her, she had started to accept it. If a relationship with Michael made her mom happy than Pam was for it.

Then he had to pull that stupid stunt when he found out how old Pam’s mom was. 

“What an asshole,” Pam thought as she continued to not get any productive work done at her desk.

She was just about to continue her mental bashing of Michael when she heard him call her name.

“Pamela Beesly-Halpert.”

“What?” Pam responded dryly.

“May I have a word with you in my office, please?” Michael continued. 

“I am working.” Pam was not going to let Michael piss her off even further.

“Well, this is a work-related matter.”

“Really?” 

“Yes.”

“Really?” 

“Yes.”

“Join me, please, won't you?” 

Pam could pretty much guarantee that what Michael wanted had nothing to do with work, but just on the off chance that it actually did, she followed her boss into his office. She tugged her tight blue pencil skirt down her pantyhose covered legs where it had risen up while she was sitting. As she passed the threshold of Michael’s office, Pam straightened her light grey blazer which was covering a darker grey silk button down shirt. 

Pam’s business clothes were beginning to get slightly tighter on her as her tummy was just barely starting to show her pregnancy. It wasn’t pronounced enough for most people to notice, but Pam certainly noticed how her shirts stretched a little tighter around her midsection and her breasts. 

Pam stopped in front of Michael’s desk and crossed her arms in front of her chest to listen to whatever he had called her in for.

“I'm going to give you a raise, Pam,” Michael started.

That was not what Pam was expecting Michael to say at all. 

“Why?” the lovely former receptionist asked. 

“Because of all the good work you've done.”

“I have the lowest sales record of anyone here,” Pam replied.

“Don't, no,” Michael continued in his desperation to get Pam to talk to him. “It's not about numbers Pam, it's about attitude.”

“I have the worst attitude of any person here.”

“Do you want the raise or what?” Michael asked in exasperation.

“Yeah, I'll take it,” Pam answered. She certainly was not going to say no to a raise even though she was positive Michael couldn’t just raise her pay without going through corporate first.

“Okay, hey,” Michael’s voice stopped Pam in her tracks. “Pam, Pam. With this raise, there are strings attached. And that string is attached from my heart to your mean attitude.”

“You're bribing me?”

“No, no. No, I am not. Unless you want me to. Do you want me to? Because I will, I will bribe you,” Michael started to ramble. 

He couldn’t stand having anyone be upset with him. Especially Pam who he considered one of his best friends even if the sentiment wasn’t returned.

“No, your face is saying don't, unless I haven't offered you enough. Your face isn't changing. What is it? Talk to me, face. Tell me what Pam's brain is thinking. Come on, what do you want? What do you want? Do you want a million dollars? Do you want to hit me? Do you want me to get down on one knee and beg you?” Michael continued as he desperately continued trying to get a response out of Pam.

Pam had been used to Michael’s antics for years and knew that he wouldn’t leave her alone until she accepted something from him as his form of apology. She was still very upset about what had happened between her mother and Michael earlier and really wanted to teach him a lesson. She also had a very strange mix of emotions, pregnancy hormones, and thoughts running through her mind and body. If Michael wanted a younger woman so badly, well, she was going to give him one.

“I want to fuck you,” Pam said with a completely straight face.

“What?” Michael asked since he thought he had to have misheard her. 

“I want to fuck you,” Pam repeated. “I'll do that.”

“Okay,” Michael said with a chuckle. “What? I don't… Are you kidding? No, are you kidding?” Michael couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“No, I don't. All right,” Michael wasn’t about to refuse the chance to fuck Pam who he had fantasized about for years. He was too clouded with that lust to even think about how she was married to Jim and pregnant with his baby.

“Come on, I'll take off my jacket and you just,” Michael said. 

“No, I don't think I can fuck you during work hours,” Pam said.

“Okay.”

“So, we'll do it after work. After everyone has gone. I’m going to fuck you as good as I can,” Pam said as her mouth curled itself into a sexy smirk and she turned on her heel, already thinking up what to tell Jim when she asked him to get a ride home from someone else in the office.

 

Pam had just given Jim a big kiss on the lips as he was the last one to leave the office aside from her and Michael for the night. Pam could not deny that it made her feel even naughtier to kiss her husband right before she was about to cheat on him with the last person he would ever expect. She had told Jim that she and Michael needed to have a private discussion so that they could find common ground and she could actually be productive at work following the breakup.

She made sure to give Jim her best innocent look that always seemed to get Jim to give in. However, he had barely even thought twice about it. He trusted Pam and even though getting a ride home with Creed was not something he had ever planned on experiencing, he didn’t mind doing it for Pam. Plus, they really needed Pam to keep doing well in sales with all of their upcoming expenses. 

 

After seeing Jim off in the elevator, Pam walked back into the Dunder Mifflin office, locked the door, and walked into the conference room to watch Creed’s car pull away with Jim inside. Once she was satisfied that Jim had left, Pam did a quick walk through the office to double check that no one was still there.

Pam had plenty of time throughout the day to imagine her time with Michael. Part of her still couldn’t believe that she had decided to fuck Michael, but once she made her mind up about something she followed through. She planned to take complete charge of her inept boss, make him regret breaking up with a Beesly woman, and show him just what a young Beesly body could do. If his only problem with her mom had been her age, then Pam figured she must be what he really wanted. Besides, it isn’t like Pam didn’t know Michael, and most of the other men in the office from time to time, checked her out.

For his part, Michael had stayed holed up in his office most of the day. Pam’s request had shocked Michael and he was both excited and nervous. He had made a quick run to the bathroom when he noticed Pam wasn’t at her desk, but aside from that he had not seen her since she left his office earlier in the day.

 

A confident and determined Pam walked into Michael’s office without even knocking. She didn’t even say anything before closing the door behind her and beginning to close all of his office blinds. She could feel Michael’s eyes glued to her ass as she made sure to lean over more than necessary while closing the blinds.

Once she was finished, Pam turned around and looked at Michael for the first time since entering his office.

“Ahh ahh ahh Michael,” Pam said as she saw him about to speak. “No speaking unless I tell you to. Got it?”

Michael nodded in response and cleared his throat.

“Good,” Pam replied. “Now strip down to your boxers.”

 

Michael only hesitated for a second before following Pam’s order. It didn’t take long for him to be sitting back in his desk chair dressed only in his Willy Wonka themed boxers. Pam could only roll her eyes at Michael’s boxers, but had to admit to herself that he did have a good body. He obviously worked out and the bulge in his boxers told Pam that her glimpse of Michael’s penis a couple years ago was accurate.

Pam stood up from her seat in one of Michael’s chairs and quickly took off her blazer and set it over the back of the chair. Michael’s eyes got bigger as Pam’s tits were his favorite part of her, but she was only taking off her blazer for now.

“Michael, I am going to teach you why you never deserved to date my mom and what you missed out on by never getting a taste of a younger Beesly body. It was her age that made you dump her was it not?” Pam questioned.

“Yes,” Michael replied.

“What was it exactly Michael? Were her breasts sagging too much for you?” Pam asked, ignoring the way she was talking about her own mother.

“Yes,” Michael said again.

“Well, look at how large and firm mine are,” Pam said as she brought her manicured hands up to cup her beautiful breasts. Pam lifted them and squeezed them as Michael watched in awe before finally letting them go.

“What about her ass?” Pam asked. “Was it not tight enough for you?”

“No,” Michael said.

“Look at how round and toned mine is then Michael,” Pam said as she turned around so her sexy ass was facing Michael. It was encased in her tight pencil skirt and Pam brought both of her hands to grasp her ass cheeks and give them a short jiggle. She jutted her ass out while she did so and gave Michael quite the show.

Michael was practically salivating when Pam turned back around. Pam did not expect to get as turned on as she was by being dominant.

“What about my mom’s legs Michael?” Pam continued. “Were they not athletic enough for you?”

Michael could only shake his head no as Pam slowly pulled her skirt up her legs revealing more and more of her black pantyhose. 

“Look how firm my legs are Michael,” Pam said before dropping the hem of her skirt right before she revealed her panties to her boss for the first time.

“You don’t deserve a body like this Michael. Do you understand that?”

“Yes Pam,” Michael sputtered out.

“Good. So let’s get one thing straight, you never deserved to date my mom. She was way out of your league and you gave that up for something as stupid as her age. And if you didn’t deserve her, then you most definitely don’t deserve a body like mine,” Pam ranted as Michael looked deflated.

“But, to really teach you a lesson, I am going to let you experience my body once so you know just how lucky you are to sleep with whatever woman you date next. She will never be able to compare to me and you will always have to know that since you decided to hurt my mom,” Pam explained.

“Consider this your lucky day Michael and never forget because it is never going to happen again,” Pam said. “And if you ever mention this to anyone, especially Jim, you WILL regret it. Got that?”

Michael told Pam that he did understand and made a zipping motion across his lips.

“Let’s get started then,” Pam said.

Pam walked in front of Michael’s desk so that his chair was between her and the window behind him and leaned against the desk with the edge pressing into her plump ass. 

“Do you think I should take my blouse off now Michael?” Pam asked as she toyed with the top button on her top.

Michael eagerly nodded his head like an excited little boy and started to reach towards his cock with his right hand to stroke it as he watched Pam strip. Pam, however, had other ideas.

“No, no, no, Michael. No touching me or yourself unless I say so. Hands on the arms of your chair or I leave right now.”

Pam leaving was the last thing that Michael wanted so he resisted the insistent urge to stroke himself and put his hands back onto the arms of his chair.

“That’s better,” Pam said. “Now where was I…oh yeah these pesky buttons,” she teased.

Pam began to unbutton her blouse working from the top to the bottom. She had to stop several times to make sure Michael kept his hands where she told him to. Pam could see his hard cock straining against his boxers and creating quite the tent. She was really beginning to get really turned on, but was determined to keep her position of control.

She slowly revealed her gray lace bra to Michael and felt a shiver run across her smooth porcelain skin at the taboo feeling of not only putting her body on display for her boss, but also cheating on her husband.

“Look at how smooth my skin is Michael,” Pam said as she finished the last button and let the blouse fall open. She gently moved her top so that her chest and tummy were revealed while her arms stayed covered. “I bet you’ve always wanted to touch me, huh?”

“Yes,” Michael said after a moment of staring.

“How long have you wanted to fuck me Michael?” Pam asked.

“Since your first day here,” Michael responded.

“Hmm…I always knew Michael. I always felt you checking me out since I started here. You really are lucky that I’m going to finally let you have me.”

Pam stood back up from her leaning position and let her silk blouse drift onto the floor in a pile. Her entire upper body was now only clothed in her bra and the heart shaped locket that was a gift from Jim. She then leaned back against the desk and this time she slid her entire ass onto the surface of the desk so that she was sitting on top of it. She crossed her right leg over her left making sure to allow her skirt to ride high up on her thighs. 

“Scoot closer Michael,” Pam ordered her boss and watched as he did so and kicked her low-heeled shoes off of her feet.

“You are so hard Michael. The last time I saw your cock it wasn’t hard. I like it much better this way,” Pam teased. “I bet you want to touch it so bad…or even better, have me touch it. Isn’t that right Michael?”

Michael nodded eagerly in anticipation. In a moment of extra naughtiness, Pam lifted one of her stocking clad feet and put it on Michael’s thigh. She slowly moved her foot up his leg until it was resting directly on his hard cock. She slipped her foot into the hole on the front of his boxers and watched as Michael looked like he was about to cum already.

Pam didn’t want that to happen just yet and quickly moved her foot away from Michael. The smooth material still covering her legs and feet felt amazing to Michael, but it wasn’t quite enough to get him off no matter how excited he currently was.

“Uh oh…almost had an accident there,” Pam giggled.

Pam slid off the edge of the desk and slowly crouched down until she was on her knees in front of Michael. She put her hands on both of Michael’s knees and slid them up his legs as she leaned forward and placed a flirtatious kiss on his dick through his boxers while looking up at him with her doe eyes. Pam scooched close to Michael on her knees and used her left hand to get Michael’s cock through the hole on the front of his boxers.

 

Pam’s eyes got even bigger as she saw Michael’s hard dick up close for the first time. She was surprised to see it was a little bigger than Jim’s, but for some reason that only turned her on even more. She gripped his cock with her hand and slowly began stroking.

“Such a nice cock. You are so hard for me,” Pam said. “Look at my lips Michael. Are they sexier than my mom’s were?” Pam asked as she pursed her lips for Michael to see.

Michael could only suck in a shaky breath and quickly nod his head.

“Do you want me to use them on your cock now Michael?” Pam asked.

“Yes please Pammy,” Michael gasped out.

Pam ignored his use of the nickname she hated and moved her head closer to the cock in front of her. She lifted it towards Michael’s stomach and used her wet, soft tongue to lick from his ball sack up to the tip of his shaft. She continued licking until Michael was squirming and his dick was sufficiently moistened. Pam then closed her lips around the head of her boss’s cock and slowly slid them down Michael’s shaft until she got as much in as she could. She swirled her tongue around his shaft while it was in her mouth before moving her eyes back up to Michael’s and pulling her lips back towards his tip. 

And that was all it took. It was sooner than Pam was really expecting, but Michael was suddenly filling her mouth with his jizz and she allowed him to finish inside her mouth. She hadn’t really thought about what she was going to do with Michael’s cum, but just didn’t want it getting on her clothes.

Pam considered spitting Michael’s cum into his trash can, but ultimately decided to just swallow it. Once it was down, Pam sat back on her heels.

“Well, that didn’t take long. I hope you can get hard again soon or else you won’t get to fuck me after all,” Pam said with an exaggerated frown.

The sexy, married saleswoman rose back to her feet.

“Maybe a little strip tease will help. Would it Michael?” Pam asked.

“Yes indeedy Pam!” Michael replied.

Pam slowly pulled her skirt up and finally let Michael see her matching gray lace panties still covered by her pantyhose. She felt so naughty and dirty, but powerful at the same time.

“Remember Michael, hands on the armrests,” Pam said as she lowered her pantyhose and panties at the same time while allowing her skirt to follow her arms back down so she didn’t show Michael her pussy just yet.

She sat back on the edge of the desk and held a foot out towards Michael.

“Can you help me pull these off?” Pam asked indicating her pantyhose.

Michael used one of his hands to grab Pam’s black pantyhose and slowly pull them down her legs. Pam’s panties came right along with them and before long, her legs, ass and pussy were all bare underneath her tight skirt.

Pam stood back up and reached around behind her to undo her bra clasp. Once they were undone, Pam held her bra over her breasts with one hand.

“Are you ready to see these big tits Michael?” Pam asked even though she already knew the answer. Michael had been staring at her chest, and making comments about it in the office, for years now.

Without waiting any longer, Pam dropped her hand and her sexy bra dropped to the floor at her feet. Michael’s eyes got huge as Pam’s beautiful and perfectly shaped breasts were finally revealed to him after all these years. They were even better than he imagined and watching Pam gently cup them right in front of him was a dream come true. His cock was rapidly getting hard again and Michael always lasted longer during his second wind.

“So what do you think Michael? Was it worth the years of wondering what these babies looked like?” Pam asked as she gently squeezed her own breasts.

“Yes Pam, they look perfect. Can I touch them please?”

“Well since you asked nicely Michael, and since this whole thing is to let you experience a young and sexy Beesly body, yes you may,” Pam responded as she took a step closer to Michael and let her own hands drop.

Michael immediately brought both of his hands up to Pam’s tits. He gently cupped them in his hands and couldn’t believe just how soft and firm they really were.

“Wow Pam these are amazing,” the middle aged manager said as he looked up at Pam’s smiling face. “They are even better than Jan’s fake boobs!”

Pam just chuckled at Michael’s excitement and had to admit that she appreciated the attention Michael was giving her breasts. Both Roy and Jim absolutely loved her tits and Michael was no different.

Pam let out a small groan when Michael started to play with her nipples. She shook herself out of her lust before giving into the submissive side that she generally had in the bedroom. This time was about keeping her power over Michael even though she was giving up her own married body to do it.

“Ok Michael, that’s enough,” Pam said. “It is starting to get a little late and we still have a few things to do. Are you ready to feel my tight pussy wrapped around your dick now?”

“Yesh ma’am,” Michael eagerly said.

“Well before you do,” Pam said as she moved to sit on the desk once more, “why don’t you give it a taste. See just how sweet a young Beesly pussy tastes.”

Pam then pulled her own skirt up until it was around her hips and fully exposed herself to Michael. Her pussy was aching for attention, but this whole thing was not about Pam getting herself off. In fact, if she didn’t even orgasm that would be fine with her and really show that she had complete power over her boss and mom’s former boyfriend.

Pam’s thoughts were brought back to the action at hand as she felt Michael’s hands on her silky smooth thighs and his tongue run from the bottom of her pussy all the way up to her clit. She gasped at the sensation and got even more turned on when she looked down to see a head between her legs that she never thought she would have.

Pam only let Michael get a few more licks in before pulling him away from her center. 

“How did that taste compared to my mom Michael?” Pam asked with a sultry look on her face.

“Better than candy. Can I put little Michael inside you now please?” Michael asked while briefly shaking his hard cock around.

Pam chuckled and told Michael that it was time for him to finally fill her pussy up, but that he was not to start pumping until she said so. With that, Pam reached out with her pale, toned legs and wrapped them around Michael’s now boxer-less waist. She leaned up on the desk and gripped Michael’s dick with her hand. She slowly guided his tip to the entrance of her most intimate area, looked him in the eyes, and allowed his cock to fully penetrate her.

Michael immediately tried to start frantically humping Pam now that his cock was fully enveloped by her cunt. However, as soon as we went to slide his cock back out to begin pumping, Pam tightened her grip with her legs on Michael’s waist. She effectively forced him to keep his dick buried completely to the hilt in her pussy.

“No fucking me yet Michael,” Pam said as she gazed up at her boss. She may have looked to be in a less than dominant position, but she still held all of the power.

“How does my pussy feel? Do you feel how soft and tight and wet it is?” Pam asked, punctuating each adjective with a flex of her inner muscles.

Michael groaned in response to the feeling of Pam squeezing his cock without even moving. He wanted to fuck her as hard as he could so badly. With her mom’s former boyfriend and her current boss’s cock still deep inside of her, Pam sat up on the desk and leaned her full lips close to Michael’s ear.

“That is what a young Beesly pussy feels like Michael. That’s how a pussy that you don’t deserve feels,” Pam whispered.

With that she pushed Michael away so that his cock slid free of her pussy and he backed up against the office wall. Pam resisted the intense urge to whimper at the sensation of loss and desperately wanted to let Michael just fuck her however he wanted, but this wasn’t about herself getting off and she kept reminding herself of that.

Pam began walking towards the office door while at the same time undoing the hook of her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. Her glorious and plump ass was revealed to Michael for the first time and he could only stare until Pam glanced back over her shoulder and said, “Are you coming or what?”

It took Michael a second to get his feet to listen to his brain and start moving him towards the conference room where Pam had headed. As soon as he entered the room, he was greeted with the site of a completely naked Pam sitting in one of the chairs with her feet up on the table and crossed. Every curve on her luscious body was enhanced perfectly by her current position.

Once Pam saw Michael come in the room, she did a pronounced stretch and thrust her chest several inches upwards. Michael’s cock twitched at the sight.

“I just wanted to give you an image to remember during our next conference room meeting,” Pam explained. “Now get up on the table and lay on your back.”

Michael immediately did as he was told. It didn’t take long for Pam to join him on the table by climbing up on her knees.

“Let’s give you something else to think about during your meetings now shall we?” Pam asked rhetorically.

With that she straddled Michael’s waist and once again guided his cock into her silky, tight cunt. Once she was used to the feeling of fullness again, she brought her delicate hands up to her breasts and began to fondle them and squeeze her nipples.

“Burn this image into your brain Michael,” Pam purred as she indulged herself in a few strokes up and down on the shaft currently filling her up. “I want you to remember the feel of my pussy and the sight of my body every time we have a conference room meeting. Look at my big tits and my curvy hips and my face,” Pam continued as she rubbed each part of her body she indicated to Michael. “No one else has ever seen me naked in the office. Not even Jim.”

After a few more minutes of some teasing talk, gyrating hips, and another indulgent stroke or two, Pam once again let Michael’s cock slip from her inner walls. She had come up with the perfect way to end this little lesson she was teaching Michael and it came from a memory of a recent tirade that Dwight had gone on. It had been the middle of a normal day, or at least as normal as it ever got at Dunder Mifflin, and Dwight had pulled a bottle of lube from his desk drawer. The odd salesman than proceeded to use the lube to grease his desk drawers so they wouldn’t squeak. A long and annoying debate with the rest of the office had happened until Dwight put the lube back in his desk. 

Dwight’s desk was exactly where Pam headed once she had climbed down off the conference room table. She sat down in his chair, getting a strange satisfaction out of the fact that she was naked on Dwight’s chair, and opened the drawer she had seen him put the lube. It only took her a second to find the bottle and turn to see Michael emerging from the conference room with his hard cock bobbing out in front of him covered in Pam’s juices.

“Come on Michael,” Pam said. “There is one more lesson about a young Beesly body you need to learn.”

As she spoke, Pam walked around Dwight’s desk and stopped at her own with the lube in her hand. She turned towards Michael who had stopped dumbly once again to stare at Pam’s stunning body. Pam snapped him out of his daze and handed him the bottle of lube.

“What’s this for?” Michael asked in his horny state.

“For your cock silly,” Pam said. “I’m going to let you have my ass now.”

As Pam’s words slowly sunk in for Michael, the busty receptionist turned saleswoman pushed her desk chair off to the side and assumed the position on her desk. Her ass was sticking out seductively and her hair draped forward over the gentle slope of her shoulders. Her breasts hung down enticingly and the look of pure eroticism that she fired at Michael was almost enough to make him shoot his load.

Pam had decided to let Michael fuck her ass as the final stage of her lesson to him. It was something she had done a lot with both Roy and Jim. Pam also wanted to make sure that Michael would truly never forget this day so that he would always remember wronging her mom whenever he fucked anyone else. 

She knew that her ass felt great, at least judging by how eager both Roy and Jim always were to get their cocks up there, but there was also one other reason for her decision. Pam did not want to orgasm from this lesson she was teaching Michael. It would make her feel a tiny bit less guilty about cheating on Jim while pregnant with their first child. Although she enjoyed anal sex, Pam was never able to get off from it without clit stimulation. As long as she didn’t touch herself, Michael could fuck her as much as he needed to without causing Pam to reach orgasm.

“Get lubed up Michael,” Pam encouraged. “We don’t have all night here.”

Michael immediately began to comply with her command and began applying lube to his cock while Pam adjusted her stance.

“Once you can get one lubed finger up there, I’ll be ready for your cock,” Pam said as she rested her upper body on the surface of her desk and reached back to spread her plump ass cheeks for Michael.

As Michael moved into position to begin fingering Pam’s asshole, Pam glanced forward and her eyes immediately rested on her engagement picture with Jim. They both looked so happy and part of Pam couldn’t believe that she was currently spreading her ass for Michael to fuck. However, another part of her got even more turned on. She couldn’t wait to get home and let Jim fuck the shit out of her. The orgasm she was denying herself now would be even sweeter later.

When Pam shook herself from that train of thought, she realized that Michael had managed to get a finger completely up her ass and knew it was time for him to fuck her backdoor. Never in a million years would Pam have ever guessed that she would be bent over her desk naked at work with Michael’s finger up her ass and about to be fucked, yet here she was.

“Ok Michael, time for you to put your dick up a young Beesly ass,” Pam said with another fiery look. 

Michael immediately stepped forward, pressed his cock’s head against Pam’s now loosened asshole and pushed his weight forward. Pam slid forward on the desk several inches as Michael’s weight pushed into her body. She grunted at the sensation of a cock sliding into her tight ass and tightened her grip on her own ass cheeks.

After a minute of working his cock into Pam’s ass, Michael was buried to the hilt. He stopped there because Pam had not let him fuck her at his own rate yet and he was unsure what to do next.

“Mmm…how does it feel to be completely buried in a nice, tight Beesly asshole?” Pam questioned her boss.

“It feels great Pam,” Michael groaned. He couldn’t believe how tight Pam’s ass was and how good she looked bent over for his cock.

“Go ahead and start fucking me Michael, but tell me before you are going to come. You don’t deserve to cum in the ass of your ex-girlfriend’s daughter,” Pam said.

Michael just nodded at her words before placing his hands on Pam’s curvy hips and starting to work up a rhythm of fucking her. Pam almost told Michael to not touch her while he fucked her ass, but she liked the feeling of being held around her hips while being fucked from behind and knew it would be easier for him to fuck her if he held on.

Due to Pam’s experience with anal sex and Michael’s eagerness, it didn’t take the regional manager very long to build up a quick pace of fucking his employee’s ass. Pam’s nipples were stimulated on every thrust as they rubbed on the surface of her desk. She wanted to rub her clit so badly and get herself off, but resisted by staring at the picture of her and Jim on her desk.

After a few minutes of fucking, Michael’s thrusts began to get more erratic. Pam was getting ready to stop him, but before she could Michael spoke up.

“I’m getting close Pam. Gonna come soon,” Michael grunted out.

“Enjoy your last couple of strokes then…unnh…because you’ll never feel this ass again,” Pam got out between strokes.

Michael thrust into Pam’s ass one more time before pulling his cock out. Pam immediately stood up and turned towards Michael. She looked him straight in the eye as she grabbed his cock with her right hand. Pam squeezed her boss’s cock tightly to keep his orgasm at bay while she said what she needed to say to cap off her lesson.

“You never deserved my mom Michael and you certainly never deserved a body as hot as mine. But now that you have experienced what it’s like, you better realize how sorry you should be for dumping my mom. Now you aren’t allowed to cum until you apologize,” Pam explained.

“Okay!” Michael said as Pam tightened her grip even more. “Pam, Pam. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“So many things. I don't know, it's hard to choose.”

“How about for dating my mom?” Pam asked. 

“Maybe that's it.”

“And dumping her on her birthday?” 

“Yes.”

“Okay, just don't ever date a member of my family again.”

“Okay, I promise.”

Once Pam was satisfied that Michael had learned his lesson, Pam began to quickly stroke his cock with her hand. Realizing that he was probably going to shoot a lot of cum after getting to fuck her ass, Pam changed tactics. She let go of Michael’s cock and dropped to her knees. She reached to her left and grabbed her garbage can from under her desk. Michael never deserved to fuck her and now that he apologized and learned his lesson, he certainly didn’t deserve to get his cum on her.

“Finish yourself off into the garbage can Michael,” Pam encouraged.

Michael was disappointed that Pam was done touching him, but was too close to getting off to complain. Plus he had the view of Pam’s naked kneeling body and her magnificent chest to help him. He grabbed his cock and began stroking before finally shooting off right into the garbage can. Pam watched the cum spray out of her boss’s cock and couldn’t wait until she was watching Jim’s do the same later that night.

As soon as Michael finished, Pam put the trash can back, stood up, and walked into Michael’s office and closed the door. She emerged a few minutes later looking none the worse for wear. Michael had hoped to watch Pam get redressed but was beginning to realize just how over their encounter was.

Michael was still completely naked when Pam walked out of his office. Pam just ignored that and pretended that she was saying goodbye to Michael normally for the weekend.

“Have a great weekend Michael. See ya Monday,” Pam said as she rearranged her purse over her shoulder and walked out of the room on her way home to her husband.


End file.
